Pteranodon
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Note: Make completely sure that you have a secure enclosure with no gaps for this mob. It will almost certainly fly away otherwise if not ordered to stay. Pteranodon (teh-ran-oh-don, meaning "Toothless Beak") are diurnal flying prehistoric creatures that were included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. Adult males are 1.9 blocks tall around the crest, and are 3.1 blocks long, and females are 1.2 blocks tall, and are 2.1 blocks long. They both have a wingspan of around four blocks. Newborns are 0.3 blocks tall. Their white and black texture is inspired by sea birds such as osprey. They are fully grown in nine Minecraft days. Pteranodon, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various ways. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. They can drop pteranodon meat, pteranodon fingers, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the overworld and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Pteranodons are timid peaceful creatures that will run from other mobs rather than fight. They cannot break blocks and are very slow when walking, which makes them rely on the sky. Baby pteranodons do not have the the ability to fly (however, they still won't take fall damage). At six days old, however, they will learn to fly. Once they begin to fly, they spend most of their time in the air, and are extremely fast, making it a good idea to completely close them in an aviary. When falling or coming back down to the ground, they will slowly glide down to the ground to stop fall damage, like chickens. If they do not have room to fly, they normally sit on the ground and sometimes attempt to fly anyway to no avail. Pteranodons will interact with thethered logs and chase toy balls, providing significant mood boosts. They are diurnal and will sleep at night, however they will not sleep when flying. Adult pteranodons can breed every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Pteranodon can be tamed in three different ways. The first way requires the player to stand within six blocks of the egg as it hatches to automatically tame it. The second way is to hand-feed one. The final way is to forcibly tame them using a whip. They are ordered with arrows. They were previously able to be ridden, but this has been removed because of the small size of the creature. FEEDING Pteranodons as piscivores cannot hunt when hungry, as they are timid and too slow. Because of this, they need to be either hand-fed (alive and cooked fish (vanilla and modded), Sio-Chiu-Le, and fish spawn) or have a feeder with meat inside nearby. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY FMjeVY9.png|Pteranodon Preview. 2016-07-23 17.43.22.png|Pteranodon mid-flight Luke Sky Walker.png|A glitch where the Pteranodon runs in the air instead of flying. When you turn around is when she plunges the knife..png|A Pteranodon overlooking an Extreme Hills biome. Black Death.png|Massive flocks of Pteranodon swarming a Mosasaurus skeleton. 2018-05-05_15.12.39.png|a flock of pteranodons resting on a hill 2018-05-09_18.39.04.png|several pteranodons 2018-05-09_18.57.57.png|a flock of pteranodons gathering around a beached mosasaur 2018-05-11 14.53.05.png|a pteranodon getting dragged underwater by a mosasaurus 2018-05-12_14.12.56.png|sturgeon run 2018-05-13_12.30.21.png|several pteranodon circling around a dying tyrannosaur |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Note: Make completely sure that you have a secure enclosure with no gaps for this mob. It will almost certainly fly away otherwise if not ordered to stay. Pteranodon (teh-ran-oh-don, meaning "Toothless Beak") AKA Pterosaur, are prehistoric creatures that were included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. They are 1.9 blocks tall around the crest, and are 3.1 blocks long, with a wingspan of around four blocks. They are fully grown in nine Minecraft days. They can drop pteranodon meat, pteranodon fingers, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the overworld and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Pteranodons are mostly peaceful creatures that cannot break blocks. They are very slow when walking, which makes them rely on the sky. Baby pteranodons do not have the the ability to fly. At six days old, however, they will learn to fly. Once they begin to fly, they spend most of their time in the air, and are extremely fast, making it a good idea to completely close them in an aviary. When falling or coming back down to the ground, they open their wings to stop fall damage, like chickens. If they do not have room to fly, they normally sit on the ground and sometimes attempt to fly anyway to no avail. As neutral creatures, they will try to defend themselves when attacked. They do not hunt when hungry. Pteranodons breed every five minutes as adults. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Pteranodon can be tamed in two different ways. The first way requires the player to stand within six blocks of the egg as it hatches to automatically tame it. The other way is to hand-feed one. They are ordered with arrows. They were previously able to be ridden, but this has been removed because of the small size of the creature. FEEDING Pteranodons cannot hunt when hungry, as they are too slow. Because of this, they need to be either hand-fed (fish, raw chicken, Sio-Chiu-Le) or have a feeder with meat inside nearby. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY Watering Hole.jpg|Several flying pteranodon above a sarcosuchus. 2015-04-04 17.02.09.png|An adult purple pteranodon. 2015-04-04 17.01.52.png|An adult blue pteranodon in midair. 2015-04-04 17.01.34.png|An adult red pteranodon. 2015-04-04 20.51.09.png|A baby red pteranodon. 2015-04-04 20.49.57.png|A baby blue pteranodon. 2015-04-04 20.46.53.png|A baby purple pteranodon. Pterosaur DNA.png|Pteranodon DNA Pterosaur Egg.png|A pteranodon egg Ptera DinoPedia.png|The pteranodon DinoPedia entry 2015-08-17_14.09.29.png|An adult pteranodon settles in its nest above a towering cliff Alien birds.png|Two purple pteranodon in another mod's Venus dimension Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Flying Creatures Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Category:Carnivores Category:Pterosaurs Category:Piscivores Category:Archosaurs Category:Animalia